


So Excited Cause We're Reunited

by beautifulmagick



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, The don't make it past the front door, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Kevin picks Neil up from the airport and they don't make it far before Kevin pounces.





	So Excited Cause We're Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Kandreil being reunited after a long month apart.

“You don’t have to carry my bags, Kevin. I appreciate the sentiment but we’re both professional athletes,” Neil said with a laugh.

Kevin rolled his eyes and didn’t hand Neil’s bags back to him. Neil followed him into the apartment still laughing. Luckily, traffic hadn’t been too busy and they’d made it back to their apartment easily. The hall was quiet when they came in since Andrew was still in practice.

“I know I’m like half your size but you don’t have to--” 

Neil cut off abruptly and stared up at his boyfriend. Kevin smirked down at him, his green eyes sparkling, then he leaned down close enough that Neil could feel his breath on his mouth.

“You know the drill, Josten,” he murmured.

“You just threw my bag, Day,” Neil huffed.

“I don’t have to blow you if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Neil laughed again and it was enough to make Kevin grin as well.

“Alright, I guess that’s a good enough excuse to throw my suitcase.”

Kevin closed the space between their mouths and finally kissed Neil. After their long month apart, it felt like coming home. Their relationship worked and thrived despite their busy schedules. Kevin knew that eventually, they would all three get on the same pro-team and everything would be easier but these early years were something they were prepared to deal with.

“Are we even going to go to the bedroom?” Neil asked between kisses.

“No,” Kevin pressed kisses down the column of Neil’s throat then dropped to his knees fluidly.

Neil swore softly and let his hands tangle in Kevin’s dark hair. Kevin easily unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with his underwear. Neil was half hard and rapidly growing under Kevin’s gaze. Kevin wrapped his hand around him and stroked him smoothly until he was writhing against the door and pulling his hair sharply. 

“Don't tease, Kev. I missed your mouth,” Neil murmured hotly. 

Kevin shivered. He breathed heavily on the tip of Neil's dick until the redhead thrust forward. His dick left a smear of pre-come on Kevin's cheek and it made him grin ferally. Finally, Kevin wrapped his lips around Neil. The shorter man fell heavily against the door and groaned breathlessly. Kevin didn't tease him. He took Neil all the way into his throat and swallowed hard. Kevin stared up at Neil, his green eyes sharp and cataloging his every twitch. 

“Did you miss me that much?” Neil asked. His voice was low and soft and it shot through Kevin like lightning.

Kevin pulled back and moaned. He mouthed wetly down Neil’s shaft and pressed kisses to Neil’s muscular thighs. He ran his hands up and down his legs, massaging his thighs and cupping his ass. It was a reverent movement-- no matter how desperate he was for Neil's cock, he always wanted to worship his body. Neil was so solidly built and so strong Kevin's hands itched to caress his thighs at all times the same way he longed to touch Andrew's strong arms. 

“You're teasing again…” 

“I'm savoring, Josten. It's been a long time,” Kevin growled back. 

“It's been a long time for me too, babe,” Neil reminded him.

Kevin chuckled softly then took him back into his mouth. Neil's hands clenched hard in Kevin's hair and he rocked gently into his mouth. He built a rhythm slowly, encouraged by Kevin's hands on the back of his thighs. Kevin kept pushing until Neil was fucking his throat. Kevin knew his eyes were watering and he knew he was gasping unattractively for breath but he didn't allow Neil to slow. He wanted to feel his throat burn for the rest of the day. He loved feeling his boys for hours after they were done. 

“I'm gonna come. Do you want it?”

Kevin gurgled excitedly around his dick. Neil used his grip on Kevin's hair to jerk him down hard. Kevin gagged but recovered quickly. Neil's thrusts turned erratic and then he was coming. Kevin swallowed and swallowed while Neil pulsed hotly over his tongue. Finally, Neil's twitching hips went still and Kevin pulled back. He wiped his mouth and gently tucked Neil back into his jeans. 

Neil slid down the door and met Kevin's mouth with his own. He kissed Kevin fiercely, pushing him back and reaching deftly into his sweatpants. Kevin whined into his mouth and thrust into his hands. He could feel how sticky his underwear already was and he knew he'd barely last a handful of strokes. Neil didn't tease him at all. He swiped his thumb over the leaking head and stroked him roughly until Kevin jerked his head back and gasped loudly. His release hit him hard and he crumpled against Neil.

“Did Andrew get the same hello?” Neil asked, pressing kisses to Kevin's flushed cheeks.

Kevin chuckled again. He caught Neil's lips in a chaste kiss then pulled them both to their feet. His display of strength caused Neil's blue eyes to heat again and Kevin grinned.

“No, you know surprises aren't his thing. Though I am surprised I can walk today,” Kevin answered.

Neil stared at him for a second then took a step forward. The intense, predatory look in his eyes pinned Kevin in place and he quickly found their roles reversed. 

“Do you want to be able to walk?” Neil asked darkly.

A shiver ran down Kevin's spine and he swallowed audibly. 

“Are you planning something?” Kevin ground out. 

Neil's smirk turned Kevin's blood molten in his veins. 

“I guess you'll have to wait for tonight.”

“And I'm hard again. Are you planning on doing anything about that?” Kevin groaned.

“Nope,” Neil popped the ‘p’ sound and smiled angelically. His sweet face did nothing to erase the dark promise in his blue eyes.

“Come on, let's get this cleaned up and start dinner. Andrew is always less cranky when there's food.”

Kevin went to the bedroom to change out of his damp underwear while Neil went to shower the airplane smell off of his skin. Once he was dry, Kevin put away Neil's gear and put his laundry in the hamper. Then he made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. Kevin tried to keep his mind away from his curiosity and simmering arousal but it was hard to concentrate. It was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on tumblr about these idiot boys!


End file.
